Elsa dominates
by frozeworld3213
Summary: Hans is usually the one in control but tonight it's Elsa's turn. Helsa one-shot. (Modern AU) (Warning- Helsa smut)


**Helsa smut... alot...**

* * *

As Elsa stepped out of the shower, Hans stood there with a large warm towel. He gently wrapped the towel around her shoulders and started to dry her. First the arms and back and then around to her breasts which he lovingly cradled as he dried them. The warmth of the towel felt wonderful and he pressed just hard enough to both dry and massage her. This was going to be a great night, she thought.

Usually, she was his submissive. Always eager to please and following his wishes. He kept a firm hand but treated her well. It was a wonderful relationship for them both. But once a month (if she had been a good slave…) she was given one night to be in charge. And tonight was Elsa's night.

Hans was a leg-and-butt guy so when it came to drying her lower half, he took a much longer time. He was on his knees for her drying her legs and softly kissing them as he did. The redhead worked back up her legs to her bottom. It turned out to be a very sensual butt massage that started her juices flowing. He had not allowed her to orgasm for about three weeks, so she was ready for some teasing… and its payoff.

Once Elsa was dry, she ordered him into the bedroom. He had already stripped down to his boxers and she could see his hardness poking through. Well, she thought, that would just have to wait a bit. Poor him. She lay face down on the bed and closed her eyes. He didn't need any words to know what to do.

He grabbed the bottle of massage lotion and rubbed some between his hands. He started with her shoulders. A deep slow massage just to take the stress of the day away. He moved slowly down her back and really tried to massage her lower back well. The blonde let out a slight moan to let him know she liked it. The soft sweet scent of the lotion and the slow music he had playing was enough to almost make her fall asl**p. But there was too much fun to be had for a nap.

He spent only a little time on her buttocks – it wasn't time to get her too aroused yet. He moved slowly down her long pale legs. He stared at them for the longest time and slowed down a bit too much for her taste. She cleared her throat to remind him that he was there to massage and pleasure her. He got back to his task, giving extra attention to her calves and feet. Then he worked his way back up her legs and began rubbing her butt far more sensually. It was time to get her turned on. A cheek in each hand being massaged and rubbed and pulled slightly was all it took to get her hips moving. She let out a deep guttural moan. He took each hand and, placing his thumbs inside her thigh, began massaging her as far up her legs as he could. His thumbs were right beside her outer lips and moving in slow deep circles. Her back arched slightly and her legs pulled themselves apart. There was something about this spot and the way his thumbs moved that made her ssquirm. She couldn't take much more of this.

Elsa flipped over and gave him that smile. The smile that told him it was time to make this a very sensual massage. Time for her to be teased before her orgasm. He started with her breasts and after massaging them, leaned in to kiss them. Then he began to suck on each nipple. "Harder," she moaned. She was in no mood for subtleties tonight. His hands pinched and played with whichever nipple he wasn't sucking on. Then to top it off he flicked his tongue quickly across one nipple then the other. She breathed in heavily and thrust her chest into his mouth. "Down," she whispered.

Hans softly and slowly kissed down her chest, down her belly, past her navel. He skipped down to her inner thighs and kissed and licked right outside her lips. He felt her feet rubbing on his lower back somewhat frantically. "You're teasing," she whispered. She could feel his breath on her lips. Elsa couldn't take any more. She reached down and grabbed his head and pulled him into her folds.

Hans licked each outer lip slowly but with some pressure before moving to the inner lips. He pulled on them slightly with his lips and sucked until she moaned. Wow, he thought, this wasn't going to take long. Elsa's hips were already moving so much he was going to have a hard time keeping his mouth on the right spots. He felt her hands running through his hair, pulling him up and in, but he was not finished quite yet. He licked from as far down as he could get. He poked his tongue inside her and wiggled it around. Elsa jumped a bit and the grip on his hair tightened. She pulled his head up, looked him straight in the eyes and sais, "Eat me." Guess she was warmed up enough, he thought.

Hans flattened his tongue out and gave her one long hard lick on her clit. Her thighs clenched around his head and she curled up. "Ooooohhhhh," she moaned. Three weeks without an orgasm made her quite receptive to a good licking it seemed. He repeated the long slow lick and then began flickering his tongue up and down. She fell back to the bed and her arms grabbed the pillow beneath her head. Just as she started to really breathe hard, he switched back to a long slow lick. Her hips practically dove in the bed, so he repeated. Her hips quickly matched his licking, even as he slowed down. "Don't you dare slow down," she barked. But he did anyway. And added a little more pressure with each lick. Her hand again found its way to his hair and pulled him in tight. Her legs wrapped around his head and held him in place. He sped up just slightly, maintaining the pressure she needed. "Almost there….don't you dare fucking stop…" He could almost hear her with her thighs locked around his head. He picked up the pace ever so slightly. He felt the other hand grab his hair. He felt her thighs squeeze harder. Faster he licked. Harder. Tighter grip on his hair, and tighter grip on his head. He felt her body arch up.

And it fell back to the bed in a wave of pleasure and bliss. He lapped away as best he could with her hips spasming and her incredibly strong grip on his hair. She screamed loud as this orgasm overtook her. Then she began mumbling in some language that was clearly not English. Always a good sign, he thought, when they forget how to speak. Just as the orgasm began to subside, he took her clit in his mouth and sucked on it.

A second orgasm hit Elsa instantly. It was hard to keep a grip on her clit when she thrashed about so much, but he managed. It was a soft but steady sucking and once he had it inside his mouth, he flicked his tongue on it. "Oh, god…"she yelled. "Yesssssss." Her entire body froze in place, then began to shake and tremble before collapsing on the bed. Her hand came loose from his hair and her thighs feel apart. He went back to the long soft licks to cool her off. He could still feel her thighs shaking.

Hans rested his chin on her pelvic mound and smiled up at her. She was still breathing hard, lost in the peaceful afterglow of an amazing string of orgasms. She finally cocked her head up and looked at him. "Now, it's your turn," she said. Slowly she got off the bed and he took her place. Elsa walked up to the head of the bed and tied his wrist to the frame. She leaned over him and did the same to his other wrist. She sat on his chest and stared down at him. "That was amazing," she said. "Even after three weeks of not being allowed to cum. I simply must thank you for that." She got off the bed and grabbing his boxers, pulled them off in one quick move. She tied one ankle to the bed, then the other. She grabbed a bottle of lube and sat between his legs. She smiled a devilish smile at him.

Hans was already hard. Going down on her always made him hard. She took him in one hand and poured some lube on him with the other. He pulled back his hips when the cold lube hit the head. She just giggled. She held him firm at the base of his cock with one hand while the other began moving up and down his shaft. He thrust his hips up now trying to help her in her work, but she held him firm. "Now, now," she said. "We're going to do this at my pace." She worked her hand up and down only fast enough to keep him hard. No reason at all for him to cum yet, she thought. She threw her legs over his. She wasn't quite strong enough to really pin him down, but tied down the way he was, she could keep him from moving too much.

She began to concentrate on his head, adding another bit of cool lube. Hans hips began their own little dance as she rubbed his head in circles. With her thumb she rubbed up and down on that one particular sensitive ridge beneath the head. His hips never stopped thrusting trying to get more friction and a faster handjob. She went back to stroking the full shaft now. And his hips feel down in surrender. Elsa watched his chest heave and his head fall back with his eyes closed. She sped up. Until she thought he was close. Then she stopped.

Hans head popped up with the most puzzled look on it. She just smiled that devilish smile again. She took her nails and scratched at his balls. They were so tight right now, and so sensitive. He jumped a little. She tickled them a bit until he started to squirm and giggle. His hard cock bobbed helplessly in the air. Adding a bit more lube she continued her handjob. He inhaled sharply at the change in sensation. He was still close so she kept the pace slow. She didn't want him to lose the feeling but didn't want him to shoot just yet. She moved up to the head again, which seemed a bit more sensitive. More lube and he really jumped. A few twists and turns on it and his eyes bugled out. "Baby, please, let me…" he began to ask. She went back to the shaft "You haven't begun to beg yet, boy…" she said.

She pulled Hans cock down toward her and kept one hand firm on the base. This tightened the skin over his cock and seem to up the ante for sensitivity. She moved her hand much more quickly up and down. He squirmed much more now and began moaning. "Oh, yeah, baby…feels so good," he whispered. "Yeah…"

Elsa let go again and began tickling his balls. He could barely talk, he was giggling so much. "C'mon, baby. I was so close." Or at least that what she imagined he said. She loved how his tight balls became such a fun toy when he was so close. She watched his cock twitch uncontrollably in front of her. She grabbed it and began a slow rubbing. Hans hips were now coming off the bed, he was trying so hard to speed her up. A few more strokes on the head really made him jump in his bonds. She continued to stimulate him to the edge and then stop to tickle and tease his balls. He looked up at her. "Please…I'm begging you."

While still tickling his sac Elsa looked down at him. "Are those tears in your eyes, honey?" she asked. "It sounds like you're really begging this time." Another devilish smile ran across her lips. "Okay, baby. If you're going to really beg for me."

Elsa took his shaft again in her hands. One hand firm at the base, the other sliding up and down at a much faster pace. Hans eyes stared at her, wondering if she would let him cum this time, or if she would stop again to tease him. His hips thrust to match her hands and she smiled at him. "Well, cum for me baby…" And her hands sped up and rubbed his head.

She would later tell him that his entire body came off the bed for this orgasm. He arched up completely, so that his head and feet were all that touched the sheet. She almost lost her grip on him. Almost. She continued to pump away during his entire orgasm until he fell back to the bed. She reached over and grabbed the lube, rubbing some more between her hands.

"Oh, no, baby…please," he whispered. Elsa's hands went right back to his cock, rubbing the head in big circles. He jumped and pulled in every direction he could to escape this torture, but the ropes held firm. He was always so sensitive after he came and she hardly ever had the chance to really have fun with it. It was nothing that was going to hurt him, but she knew how sensitive and ticklish he was now. And this time he was going nowhere. He erupted into genuine laughter now. Just the slightest rub on the head would send him into spasms. I wonder how long I can keep this up, she thought. She looked down at his face again. "I think those are real tears I see now, aren't they?"

"Please, please, baby, I can't stand it…" he whimpered.

"And it sounds like real begging." The Blonde added.

He still squirmed under her touch. "I wonder how ticklish those balls are…"

They turned out to be worse than his cock. He leaned up as best he could and pleaded with her through his eyes. He was giggling/laughing too hard to form words. "Well, perhaps, if you do one thing for me, dear," she said.

He nodded and Elsa crawled up on him and knelt over his head with a leg on either side. "I sure could go for one more good licking…" she eased herself down on his face and smiled…

HELSA!


End file.
